In The End
by SkyeHasAlreadyBeenTaken
Summary: My take on what season six could be. Or what I want it to be. Just a little scribble. R&R also, give me ideas on what you think will happen or would like to happen. A lil bit of canon and a lil bit of fiction. Also, SwanQueen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't take this anymore." This was the third time they were arguing today.

"You can't take what anymore? The fact that you have been blatantly ignoring me?" Hook raises his voice. "All that struggle, going to hell and back. What for Emma? Just to forget that I exist?" He says in a softer tone.

"Storybrooke is in danger, Hyde is out to get everyone and him teaming up with the Evil Queen does not help the situation." Emma says slowly getting frustrated with her boyfriend's behavior. "Don't you have to meet up with Captain Nemo or something?"

"His story was finished and he left. Don't try to change the subject Emma." Hook says "Now why don't you sit down with me and talk or maybe something more interesting" He says and raises his eyebrows in a failed attempt to look….sexy?

"I can't I have to go check on Henry and Regina. Regina thinks the Evil Queen might be onto something" Emma says as she grabs her keys.

"Come on Emma! I haven't been to hell and back just for you to be after Regina again." He says as he tries to grab her arm. But Emma moves before he can. She looks him right in his eyes and says

"Hook, my son and his mother may be in danger and I'll do anything and everything I have to, to make sure they are safe." And leaves

It is a short drive, from her new place to Regina's. Emma is still a little pissed off about the argument she had just had. She rings the bell and Regina opens the door.

"Hey" She says with a smile followed by a concerned expression, "what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, it's just Hook being all needy. How are you any new information?" Emma asks as she enters the house.

"Emma, there is no new information. We talked just this morning. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Regina asks

"So, where's Henry? Haven't seen him in a while" Emma says, looking around the room and ignoring the look that Regina was giving her.

"Seriously Emma? You were the one who dropped him at your parents' place when he asked if he could spend some time with them." Regina sighs "Why did you come here Emma?"

Emma looks at Regina sitting right across her. "I don't know" she says. "I think I just wanted to get away from Hook. He's changed, ever since the whole underworld fiasco, he's changed" Emma says as she looks down at her hands.

"I'm just so sick of being around him all the time"

"Well, you were the one who wanted to commit to this relationship and that's just how relationships work Emma"

"I know I don't have a lot of experience in the relationship department Regina, but I'm quite sure that you are not supposed to feel so suffocated when you are in a relationship." Emma says feeling her frustration come up again. "Let's just forget about this whole situation for a while okay? Forget about Hyde trying to destroy the town, The Evil Queen trying to destroy you and my overbearing boyfriend, okay?"

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina asks with a smile, one that radiates mischief but in a pure way.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma say with an equally goofy smile.

 **Meanwhile, somewhere across the town**

"We have to find a way to throw off the Savior and Regina. With them in the way we cannot take over Storybrooke." Hyde says

"Ah, so you've come to me for help to get rid of my other half" says the Evil Queen. "And what exactly will you do to the town once that is done, may I ask?" She says in mocking manner.

"I have planned many evil things for this magical little town. First I will-

"Nevermind, I regret asking already, didn't know you had a whole list of things to do. Here's what I want in return for helping you. I get the custody of Henry, you WILL listen to whatever I say and I get to kill Snow White. Do we have a deal?" She asks with an outstretched hand.

"Yes, we do" Hyde says and shakes her hand

 ** _Back in Regina's place_**

"I really don't know if he's my happy ending you know. It sounds pretty damn anticlimactic." Emma says as Regina chuckles "The great savior who broke the curse and returned magic to the land settles with a pirate" she say dramtically and ends up falling down with laughter along with Regina. After their laughter had subsided, Emma looked at Regina. They were at a very close proximity right now and Regina was still smiling. Emma looked at Regina with the most kind, and dare I say, loving expression.  
"You do know that you deserve the best don't you?" she says and for a second Regina's expression falters but she regains it and smiles again

"Well, thank you for reminding me." Regina says and the both of them sit in comfortable silence till Emma starts joking about Captain Nemo and the both of them break out into laughter again.

An hour later they hear their son voice echo through the house.

"Henry! You're back already?" Emma says and gets up to hug him

"Yeah ma, I texted you." He says after he hugs her and Regina.

Emma takes out her phone to check it " Aw damn, it's out of battery"

"Hey since it's almost time for dinner, why don't you join us?" Henry asks and turns to Regina "If it's okay with you, mom"

"It is absolutely fine by me. What about you Emma?"

"Well, since the two of you are begging me so much, I feel obliged to accept!"

"No one is begging you Emma." Regina says with a fake annoyed look.

"It's okay Regina, you love me and I know it." Emma says as she pats Regina's back and the three of them burst out laughing again Regina slightly shoves Emma.

 _ **At Granny's diner**_

"Bloody hell Swan" Hook mutters angrily as he throws the phone on the table. He had called her ten times on the talking phone and she hadn't answered even once. He finishes his meal and steps out of the diner. Angry at being ignored, he decides to take a walk to the docks. It's usually quiet and isolated at night. While he's sitting on one of the benches and thinking of ways he can get Emma to spend time with him, he hears an all too familiar voice.

"Ah, I knew I'd find you here. This is probably the creepiest place in the entire town. Well, at least at night." She says as she comes closer to him

"What do you want Regina? Weren't you with Swan?" Hook asks and turns to look at her. There's something different about her. Her hair was shorter and her clothing looked a little too formal.

"I'm not Regina dear. But you are right, your dear savior is with Regina." She says "There, there, don't clench your jaw. I'm sure she's having a much better time with Regina" She says as she pats his back.

He pushes her hand of off him "Go away now and I won't tell anyone. I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Don't think I came here just to mock you. I came here to make a deal with you, one that you will like." She says as an evil grin spreads across her face.

"And what do you think you can offer me?" He asks looking at her.

"I can offer you the savior's complete and undivided attention. She will be madly in love with you and you will never argue. Tell me, what are the reasons for half your fights?"

"The dangers and constant threats that we face" He says confidently but interested as to how he can have Emma completely to himself.

"And the other half?" She nudges him

"Swan's constant worrying about Regina" He says and looks away.

"Now, I have a plan that can eliminate both."

"How?"

"Be patient and listen." She looks at his hook and asks "Your Hook is still enchanted isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

The hooded figure was closing in, like it does every time, they swung their sword hard and knocked Emma's sword from her hand. She see's her family and Hook standing behind the figure. Her parents are running towards her but the hooded figure stabs her before they can reach her.

Emma wakes up, sweating and shaking from the nightmare like vision of her future and her possible death. She looks at her hand and it's shaking. She holds it and tries to make it stop. There's a slight knock on the door, and Regina peaks her head is.

"Everything okay?" She asks as she looks at Emma who is visibly shaken

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emma says hurriedly and tries to get up and get out of bed but the minute she's upright her hand starts shaking with a higher intensity. She tries to cover it up but Regina had already noticed it.

"Let me take a look at it." Regina says as she walks up to the bed and sits beside Emma.

"It's nothing" Emma says as she tries to place her hand under the blanket.

"Emma" Regina looks her in the eyes "please"

Emma gives in and holds her shaky hand out to Regina, and loos down at her lap. Regina holds Emma's shaky hand which makes Emma look up at Regina's eyes.

"It's still happening huh? Why can't you just tell us what's happening in your head?" Regina asks in a soft tone

"It's because..." Emma keeps looking at Regina's eyes and she wants to pour out all her worries and struggles to her but decides against it "I don't want to worry you or my parents"

Regina sighs "Okay" and decides to change the subject "want to come down for breakfast? Or should we go to Granny's?"

"It's up to you and Henry, I'm okay with both" Emma says and smiles "Thank you for letting me stay last night."

"Well, you were intoxicated" Regina says with a smile

"Come on, my house is a five minute drive from here. And who's gonna stop me anyway? I'm the sheriff" Emma as she broadens her shoulders

"Yes a sheriff with a lot of overdue paper work." Regina says

"Good thing I'm friends with the mayor" Emma winks at her.

"You're not gonna get away with the paperwork Swan" Regina tilts her head

"But Regina! There's so much paperwork that it made may hand all shaky!" Nice, Emma thought. If she keeps making a joke out of it maybe Regina and her parents will stop worrying.

"Actually it stopped shaking a long time ago, Swan. So, come up with a better excuse" Regina say as she holds up the hand holding Emma's previously shaky hand. Emma looks at their hands and gets lost for a second but immediately snaps out of it. She looks at Regina's eyes again and they're twinkling, her face is glowing and her smile is bright which only causes Emma to smile wider.

"Okay, you got me." She says as she keeps looking at Regina. She keeps admiring the brunette in front of her and that's when her stomach decides to growl. Regina bursts out laughing at this and Emma gives an embarrassed smile.

"Looks like someone's hungry" Regina says she gets up "Come on, let's go have breakfast." She says as she tugs at Emma's hand, the one she's still holding.

"I'll be down in 5" Emma says at which Regina nods and slowly lets go of her hand. Once Regina is out of the room Emma looks at her hand, it wasn't shaking anymore but it felt a little cold. It felt like something was missing.

 ** _At Granny's_**

Emma, Regina and Henry walk into the diner and are first spot by Snow, Charming and baby Neal. After loads of hugs and 'good morning' they went to sit in the booth next to Emma's parents. All of them were happy throughout breakfast, Henry told them the stories of what had happened when he spent time with his baby uncle and when he spent time with Violet.

"Sssoooooooo, how is Violet?" Emma asked in a teasing manner "Or would you prefer for her to be called, your giirrllllfriend?" Emma smiles as she teases and is immediately backed up by Charming, at which both Snow and Regina shake their head while Henry keeps getting redder and redder.

"Oh stop it you two. My little prince is too young for girlfriends" Regina says as she cups Henry's face only to embarrass him further to which he just groans. The whole family is laughing at his antics and they were having a good time.

Which was interrupted by the ring of the bell at the door of the diner. Leroy had just run in and was still gasping for air. He comes up to them and says "It's Hyde, he got away."

 ** _Across the town_**

"If we're going to help each other, I want you to meet another ally" The Evil Queen says

"Who might that be, your majesty?" Hook asks sarcastically

"My dear sister of course" She says and Hook looks at Zelena

"I thought you were finally making things right with Regina, what are you doing here?" He asks

"I thought you were with Emma and a part of the heroes, what are you doing here?" She asks as a way to mock him.

"I was never a hero, never will be one."

"That's not what I heard when you 'sacrificed' yourself"

"Enough bickering, let's get started with our plan."


	3. Chapter 3

A lot can happen in a week's time. Literally, a LOT can happen. Like suppose, Hyde getting killed cause Jekyll was. Belle and Rumple making up and figuring a way out to make things work in their relationship. Snow and Charming being put under a sleeping curse. Emma and Regina being trapped in a mirror and talking about how they didn't want to lose the other and that they wanted to raise Henry together. But there was one thing that Emma didn't like. The fact that the only way to harm or kill The Queen is through didn't like it one bit. She's not complaining but Emma sacrificed her soul for this woman, she won't let her die.

That was what was going on in Emma's mind as she and Regina were looking around in the vault to find a solution for Snow and Charming's sleeping curse. And a way to avoid Regina's death. And a way to alter Emma's future.

After rummaging through stuff and skimming through books, Emma abruptly sits down causing Regina to look at her. "What went wrong Regina? What did I do? One day, everything's fine, all of us were happy and alive. Now all of us are slowly dying. My parents are in a weird alternative sleeping curse. Your unwanted half is going around terrorizing people and constantly scheming on how to take Henry away from us. You keep thinking killing yourself is the only answer to end all this. And me? I'm gonna get stabbed to death by some unknown hooded figure. What went wrong Regina? How did I mess this up so bad? I'm supposed to be the Savior and right now... right now I'm unable to do anything or save anybody."

Regina listened to this word vomit that Emma just had and moved closer to her. She sat down right beside Emma and kept looking at her. "None of this is your fault" she says strongly and reassuringly. "This is all my fault" as Emma was about to interrupt her she says "and I know you'll argue otherwise but it all started with me and because of me. None of this is your fault. You are an amazing Savior, never doubt that. You gave your parents their happy ending and though they are in quite a troublesome situation in life right, they're happy to have you and all of us by their side and we are helping them get out of this situation. As for me, I've had a cruel past which in no way justifies what I had done but you gave me a reason to live. You gave me a reason to be a better version of myself. You gave me Henry, and for that reason among many others you will always be my Savior. And with Henry's help and your help I'm learning to love myself. Slowly but surely."

Emma looked into Regina's teary eyes. The both of them seem to have more of these heartfelt confessions of how important they are to each other. Maybe it's because Emma's dying. But right now looking into Regina's eyes Emma knew what she had just heard comes from deep within and she can see how truly grateful Regina is.

Emma wipes a tear that slides down Regina's cheek "He is a great kid isn't he?" Emma says with a smile and Regina nods. "Let's just sit here for a while" Emma says and takes Regina's hand in hers. The both of them are exhausted and Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder while Emma leans on Regina's head.

 _ **At Zelena's place**_

"Look at that, aren't they just adorable" Zelena say as Hook frowns at the image of his Emma with Regina. "And here I was thinking I'm the only one who's green" Zelena chuckles

Before Hook could respond with a nasty comment, the Queen enters the room. "What is happening? Have they come up with a plan to fix things yet?" she asks

"No, we had to sit through an hour of heartfelt speeches that those lovebirds were giving each other and Mr. Pirate here was going green with envy" Zelena says "Ugh, true loves and their never ending speeches to each other"

"Mind your mouth witch, Emma is my true love" Hook raises his voice across the table

"Then why exactly are you here?" Zelena challenges him

"Stop, your childish bickering" the Queen interrupts before their argument can escalate any further. "I have found a way to keep myself alive while keeping Regina out of the picture"

"How can you do that? If you kill her, you'll die too. I killed Jekyll so I know" Hook tried to understand her plan.

"Who said anything about killing her?" as she holds out an all to familiar spindle

"A sleeping curse?" the pirate gasps.

"Yes and I need you to do this for me"


End file.
